Wavering Control!
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: When Staz gets his hands on a very special item for his Collection, he isn't ever going to let her go. Contains: graphic Staz/Fuyumi - m/f, blood play, possessiveness and light bondage; lines taken directly from chapter with altered scene. Hope you like!


**Author's Note: Back again!**

**Disclaimer: These characters and this world belong to Yuuki Kodama, but this fic and plot are my own.**

**Title: **

**!Wavering Control!**

**Characters [main and mentioned]: **(vamp/Possessive! )Staz/(human)Fuyumi, &amp; Dek, Wolf.  
**Contains: **blood lust, blood violence. Graphic sex scene m/f. Minor swearing, minor mentions of violence. Lines taken from volume 1, chapter 1, altered scene.

**Summary: **_When Staz gets his hands on a very special thing for his Collection, he isn't ever going to let __**her **__go._

**#BLOODLAD~**

* * *

**#BLOODLAD~**

For years, Staz's days in the Lower Demon World never differed much one from the next. He'd play Video Games, read Manga, eat at The Third-Eye Cafe, play more Video Games, watch Anime, battle weak and stupid demons that were really stupid 'cause they really thought that were stronger than him — a vampire — Third-Eye Cafe again, back to his apartments and to his Manga and Anime and Video Games, then his magazines with half-nude and full-nude human girls, and a manor of other things from many his Collection Rooms, and then he'd occasionally meet up with Wolf and they duke it out for old-time's sake just to stir things up — rinse and repeat.

He wasn't a traditional vampire. Though he was descended from _the _Dracula, who, in his day would pose as a European nobleman in the Human World and lure dumb bimbos into dark alleys and — _suck their blood._

Staz felt a little shiver go through him at the stray thought. It was his true dream in life, the only one that he had — other than obtaining all the Japanese paraphernalia he could into the Lower Demon World — was to taste human blood.

Ever since he ran away and dropped into the Lower from Demon World Acropolis (where the 'noble' demons lived in hell), and found out all the awesome things about the Human World and more specifically Japan, it's all his body craved. Of course, unlike the vampire tales told in the World of Men, vampires didn't need to consume blood in order to survive, like any demon in hell, his body fed off the magical essence that was infused into the air. But he craved it anyway. He didn't know if it would taste all the good — demon blood didn't after all — but maybe human blood did — he didn't even know if it was like in the Manga he read — but he wanted it anyways. It had been years, but he wasn't going to change his mind, he wasn't going to give up on his dream.

Not much motivated him, but this did — he would die before he gave up his chase for a taste of human blood. Long ago, he would have gone to the Human World himself if he could — but other than the trouble that there was no magic essence in the air over there, he also had no way of getting there himself.

He had tried several times to get the demons in the Black Market where he got his enforcer Dek to find most of the paraphernalia that he had, to smuggle him over, but it just wasn't happening.

He sighed heavily and wandered to his window, gazing out at hell without really seeing it — thinking on better things.

A he looked out the window in an open-mouthed dazed, his cell buzzed in his pocket and he automatically flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Staz." He muttered.

"_Hey, boss. I thought you were still in bed_." The deep voice over the phone spoke.

"What? Dek? Did you get that DVD and action figure that I told you about?" Staz wondered, something new in his collection was just the distraction he needed.

"_Um... Not yet..." _Dek said awkwardly. _"It'll take some time. No. We've got our hands on something else... something interesting."_

Even as he felt disappointment, maybe this something-interesting could take his mind off that, too. He waited for Dek to continue.

"_Hold on to your hat_!" He said excitedly. "_A __**human **__girl_!"

"What!?" Staz exclaimed. There was no way that he heard that right.

_"It looked like she lost her way and somehow ended up here. We didn't really know how to deal with this... so we decided to report to you, boss." _

Staz was left gasping for a long moment, excitement and disbelief ripping through his body.

"_Boss?"_ Dek asked over his heavy breathing. "_To put it bluntly, this is not the World of Men... So we should just follow the rules of hell, right?"_ He laughed excitedly himself. "_According to the rules of the turf, any outsider who dare to trespass into our land, are at our mercy! Boss, you still there?"_ He asked.

A human... girl — A human... in hell — A Human! He couldn't believe it, but Dek knew Staz would not just kick his ass bloody, but would kill him too if he pulled a shit prank like this — so it had to be…

"Bring her here immediately..." Staz said intensely. "That's an order from the ruler of this territory!" He snapped the cell shut.

His hand was shaking so much that he couldn't even hold onto it, and it dropped to the floor with a thump.

His heart beat hard in his chest, he could feel it in his throat as he swallowed. Just the thought of that human girl that Dek was talking about made him sweat. Was this it?

He ran around his apartment, picking up random things and setting them either back in the same place or another that didn't make any sense.

Desperate to be welcoming, he grabbed a pair of comical sunglasses off the corner table and put them on, hoping to seem warm and friendly.

If what Dek said was true, a few more minutes from now, and he was going to have a _human_ in his apartment. He looked around studio layout of the apartment, through the pink-tint of his heart-shaped sunglass, his hands planted on his hips — something was off.

The state of his apartment had always been to his standard, comfortable, lived-in — by now he was wondering if it was up to the human girl's liking. He looked around, and it seemed alright to him, but what if... Staz gave his head a rapid shake — what did it matter what the girl thought? He was just going to drink her blood, and that was all.

The banging at the door made him jump, and he jerked around.

"Boss!" Dek called, banging the door open. "We're here, Boss!"

"Wait a sec! I'm not — !" Staz sucked in a breath and stumbled back a few steps. He could _smell_ her — actually smell her! His brain buzzed at he stared at her. She looked back at him fearfully, small, bound and gagged, held against Dek's side.

"Boss?" Dek wondered. "What are you doing?"

Dek's voice started him like a slap.

"Great job, Dek. Now get the hell out of the way!" He started to shove the big demon back out the door.

"What?" Dek stumbled back. Though Staz was hardly even half his size, he was twenty-times as stronger.

"Get out already! And don't let anyone in!" Staz shouted, jerking the dark-haired girl into the apartment and slamming the door in Dek's face.

He pressed his back against the door, breathing heavily and staring down at the human girl, still tied-up and collapsed onto his floor. He made himself breathe through his mouth, thinking it might help with her smell, but now he was sure he was starting to taste her in the air, too, if that was even possible.

Slowly, he stepped from the door and towards her, his hands raised in what he hoped was none-threatening. She gave a quiet whimper as he grasped either of her arms and pulled her up, before pushing her on the closest piece of furniture — his bed.

"Let's get these off you, then." He muttered quietly, easily releasing her from the rope and gag that Dek tied her up with. He shivered at the heat flowing beneath her skin — _her blood_. He gave his head a brief shake. Now that he actually had her here, he thought of something that he could use her for — other then to drain her dry of all her blood in one go.

"T-thanks." She stammered awkwardly, rubbing her wrists and glancing at him nervously as he stared at her unblinking. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Huh...?" he forced himself to blink as he sat down heavily next to her. "Are you from Japan?" he mumbled, a bit dazed; she had big purple-blue coloured eyes like he'd never seen before.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, clearly unsure what that had to do with her predicament.

His face lit up with excitement — it was a good thing he didn't drink her dry just yet after all. This couldn't have been better. He finally had someone from the Human World… all the things he needed to know, all the sequels he didn't know about — ! He dived right in, hardly stopping a breath to let her form proper answers.

He inhaled sharply really for another bout of questioned about all his favourite Manga and Anime — "Enough!" she cried out suddenly, very flustered.

He was startled into silence, looking at her open-mouthed as she jumped to her feet in front of him.

"What do you w-want with me?"

"Well... your blood, obviously," he told her, shrugging casually like it was the normal thing to say (and maybe for him it was). "I _am_ a vampire, you know."

She paled at his answer. "A— A vampire?!"

He nodded. "Yeah... So I wanted your blood, but then you said you were from Japan — and I loved that place — even though I've never been there — I wish that I could (sigh) — anyway, I'm a big collector of everything from there and so..."

Her backing away towards the door started out slow, but as he trailed off, she spun on her heel and tried to flee, only ending up tripping over a piece of trash and falling painfully onto the floor.

He looked down at her in a heap, not bothering to even get up. "My guys are out there—" he stopped suddenly, having forgotten to breath through his mouth — something mouth watering suddenly caught his notice.

The girl turned over with a soft whimper and sat up, revealing a bloody knee.

Staz's red gaze zoomed in on the scrape like a laser. "You're hurt," he muttered.

She looked at it, poking around the edges of the small wound with the tips of her fingers. "It's just a scrape."

Staz was entranced as a bead of ruby welled up and started a slow, halting journey down her bent knee. Blood rushed in his ears — but it wasn't his own. A heart pumped fast — but it wasn't his. Unconsciously, he found himself sliding off the bed, and slowly started to crawl towards her, a bit dazed.

She watched him, wide-eyed and frozen as he reached her.

He pressed his face close to her knee, inhaling sharply, his eyelids fluttering, his mouth water. His lips parted in a breath and he stuck his tongue out, and drew it slowly across the scrape, collecting any beads of blood there.

She let out an exclamation. "What-what— what are you doing?!"

But he didn't answer. He shuddered a bit as he could feel his tongue tingling and exploding after tasting just a drop of her blood. His pink tongue grazed across his pointed teeth and lips, his cracked open eyes, looking up at her. He needed to taste more — he needed to have it fill his mouth and melt down his throat.

"More," he moaned, "I have to have more..."

"Wha—?" her purple-blue eyes widened.

Her drew his tongue across her scrape again, collecting the remaining morsels of blood there before it clotted. "You taste soo good," he moaned and her cheeks turned rosy.

"Y-you're a v-vampire." She swallowed, remembering.

He nodded dully. He pushed towards her more, his cheek brushing the inside of her knee. He turned his head slightly, and his lips ghosted across the inside of her thigh as she sucked in a breath. He inhaled deeply, scenting the blood that flowed continuously beneath just a few layers of skin, smelling her. His cheek finally brushed against the edge of her short, pleated skirt and he finally stopped his progress.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she felt his teeth lightly graze against the soft skin. She let out a small cry as she felt his sharp teeth pierce the sensitive flesh. She felt it burn, and then he started to suck, and the pain faded away.

She found herself leaning back on her elbows, then dropping back onto the floor completely. Moored by the sensual sucking motion against her skin. Staz caressed the outside of her thigh with one hand as he sucked. His body was vibrating with her blood, rushing hot in his veins, rushing to fill every corner of his body. His cock was growing hard in his jeans as he lay on his side between her open legs. His other hand trailed the flesh, under her skirt, tracing the crease in her thigh. She shuddered at his touches.

He stopped sucking, and instead let the blood flow sluggishly into his mouth until slowly, eventually, it stopped. Finally, he released her flesh, his tongue tracing along his puncture marks. They stopped bleeding and the blood congealed, sealing the wounds, but not healing them out of existence.

He didn't stop because he was done — he was far from finished…

He slowly pushed himself to his knees between her legs and looked down on her, her eyes hooded. He reached for her, his palms brushing her curves under the high school uniform that she was wearing. He grasped the material and tore open her buttoned blouse. She yelped and thrust forward in shock, up onto her elbows again, but he let her got no further. Hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back down after ripping her torn shirt off, and her bra.

She made to cross her arms, but he took hold of her wrists gently in his firm grasp. Her breasts were plump and firm, almost milky-pale, her rosebud nipples already firm and staring at him.

"What's your name, anyway?" he asked, his sharp, red-irised eyes penetrating her under her layers of exposed skin.

"F-Fuyumi." She squeaked, her cheeks flushing under his attention.

"Fuyumi," he whispered, trying it on for size. "I'm Staz."

"S-Staz!" she gasped as he released her wrists and he took care of her skirt and white panties, now leaving her truly exposed. It was like his gaze physically delved inside of her and she felt the heat between her legs.

Not taking his gaze away, he said — "You're mine now, Fuyumi." — as he pulled his tee shirt over his head, exposing his hairless chest and slim waist — "Do you understand that?" — he unhitched his belt and pulled off his jeans, baring for her his already hard cock — "Tell me," he murmured.

"Y— Yes." She told him softly, unable to tear her purple-blue, hooded gaze away — "I'm y-yours." — No one had stared at her like that before — with such lust and hunger — and it left her wanting. "Staz... please..."

He smirked down at her. Taking her blood was just the first step — when he was through, he would have her blood, her body, her soul. Fuyumi would be his completely.

He took her slightly trembling fingers and wrapped them around his stiff member, panting as he pumped her palm. Even after he released her, she pumped him like she was shaking a spray can. He gripped her bent knees on either side of him for balance, gritting his teeth as his thrust forward. If he was in fact human like her, he already would have cum, but he was a vampire and he held off, just barely — but if she continued on like this, he would splatter her stomach and chest and he just wasn't ready for that.

With a growl, he startled her as she watched his expression contort, and tore her hand from his weeping cock. He bowed over her, his cock head brushing her belly button so that he gasped a bit. He took both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his blood-red irises staring straight in her purple-blue intensely — "What's your rush?"

"I-I — ah,"

He squeezed her breast with his free hand, almost roughly in his palm, feeling her breath puff against his cheek, his face only inches from hers as he flexed his fingers and hand around the flesh. The pads of his thumbs were calloused from all the Video Games he played, and she shuddered as their roughness grazed across her already sensitive nubs.

His thin lips claimed her plump ones, forcing her lips apart with his tongue. He delved into her mouth, ravaging it, leaving her panting and writhing lightly beneath him. His cock head forced deeper into her navel, he grunted into her mouth, claiming it. He nipped at her lip as he finally pulled back slightly, leaving her thoroughly flushed.

He finally released her wrists as he started to claim his way slowly down every inch of her pale flesh with kisses and grazes of his fangs. Her fingers tangled themselves in his short spiky hair as his tongue dipped into her abandoned belly button, licking up the pre-cum he'd left behind, tasting both him and her on his tongue.

His palm brushed up from her ankle, along her cafe, and over the clotted fang marks on the inside of her right thigh, making her whimper, and then gasp as his digits probed into the moist heat between her legs.

He thrust his middle finger through her folds and into her tight hole suddenly, firmly. She cried out, wordless, her back arching at the sudden flare of pain, tense beneath him. He watched her closely as he proceeded to wiggle his digit inside of her. She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging uselessly into the flesh. He felt her become looser beneath his hand, and he slipped a second finger inside of her, jabbing them into her faster and faster, until a moan clawed its way up her supple throat and passed her lips. He pressed his nose to her pulse point, feeling the fast thrum of her heart, and the rush of her blood, his aching cock pressed against the crease in her thigh.

When her hips started to bear down on his fingers, pressing them deep inside her walls, he removed them. He smiled at her mewl of protest at the loss. He leaned his face back, and looked at his fingers that had just been inside of her. The were covered in a layer of her juices and her first blood — her cherry-blood.

His tongue snaked out from between his pointed teeth and lips, and encircled his fingers, moaning low in his throat. Her mixed flavour, both of _her_ and her blood made his eyes close abstractly as he got pleasure from her taste.

"Staaz," she grumbled in complaint — she was so filled with wanting, practically vibrating with it, and he was right there — sucking on his fingers — and not paying a lick to her.

His eyes flickered open briefly, but that was it. Past impatient, she reached between them boldly and grasped his stiff cock pressed against her thigh, roughly. He let out a chocked cry, both in surprise and at the jolt that went to his balls.

He looked at her in a seeming new light, grinning open-mouthed — "You're mine and you don't even need to be told how much you want me." — he shifted so that he was over her, lining up his cock as he grasped her breast with his palm in a caress — "I can see it in your eyes, your own hunger reflected there. Simpering," — the weeping head of his cock grazed her open entrance and she whimpered in her wanting as he opened his mouth.

He bucked his hips, stabbing into her, as he bit round her nipple. She cried out, her back arching — pleasure edged with a brief flare of pain that smoothed into more pleasure. Teeth pierced the soft flesh and blood flooded his mouth, fuelling his thrusts as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

She threw her head back against the floor, her fingers tangling into his dark locks — moaning. Arching into him, she wanted him to take more of her blood, all of it, never stop. Her uninjured leg wrapping around his narrow hip, pulling him deeper inside of her with every thrust of his hips

Heat burned through him, her blood flooding her body, sending his dormant cells into a frenzy.

His other hand reached up, her skin like silk under his rough finger tips. They wrapped gently around her stretched neck — he could feel rapid beat of her heart under his finger tips as he squeezed tenderly, the pad of his thumb brushing against the curve from neck to chin, feeling her gulp.

She retracted a hand from his hair, grasping his one around her neck, pulling it up to her face. She nuzzled his palm, grazing the tips of his fingers with her soft lips. She kissed the base of his thumb, her tongue running wet over the flesh — and then she clamped her teeth onto the flesh. She could feel herself inside of him, floating, soaring, and she wanted him inside of her, too, flying right next to her. His blood trickled through her teeth, leaked along her tongue, popping, and down her throat, through the rest of her buzzing, hot body.

His breath judder through his body — her blood flowed into him; he claimed her blood — his cock aching inside her muscled tunnel, his thrusts turning jerky; soon he would have her body, claiming it with his essence — his blood flowed into her, flooding her core; he had claim of her soul.

Their blood drew them together. He drummed into her, his strokes growing ever heavy and short. He released her breast finally, as she continued to hungrily drink from his palm, her gasps and moaning interceding on her swallows, allowing a few drops to gleam at the corner of her mouth, her eyes nearly rolled back as colour flashed behind her partially closed lids.

His breath was as short and sharp as her own as he tore his hand from her mouth, and just as she gasped in a gulp of breath, he claimed her bloody lips with his own. He kissed her hungrily, and she back just as much. Their tongues twisted and tangled hotly, messily as they tasted each other and themselves.

His teethed scraped against her as he ploughed into her deep (as far as he could physically get without ripping her in half), shoving her off the floor as the tightly wound spring in his belly snapped, jumping from him into her — and as his cum exploded inside of her, she gave his hair a harsh yank, shrieked out his name bursting up into him with an unexpected amount of force. He was thrown backwards onto his back with a grunt, and she came along with him — impaling herself deeper onto his cock, crying out again and again as she rode him to high hell.

He was shuddering and shaking beneath her, barely able to hold onto him, hold on to her — at the crashing, rolling, waves that bashed themselves through him and in and out of his bursting cock squeezed tightly inside of her by her pulsing walls.

Until, finally — all the bones seemed to suddenly vanish from her body and she collapsed down onto his sweaty chest, her breath gasping against the hollow in his neck, mewling as pleasure continued to shudder her body. He could feel it, every time, zap through him like a charge. He wrapped his arms around her. He'd finally stopped filling her up with his cum, but jolts and shocks still went through his balls and soft cock.

Staz now knew why he'd waited all these years for a human, why he'd been overly obsessed. He was a dazed, unmotivated, ill-mannered, loudmouth vampire, but his fixation on the Japanese and Human World was the least stupid thing he'd done. He collection now had the biggest prize yet — a human. There was no way he was ever going to give her back, not that the thought had even strayed across him once since Dek told him the news. He was dumb to think that he'd just drain Fuyumi in one go, when he could have _this_ whenever he liked.

"The thought of leaving will never cross your mind," he murmured into her hair, "just like the notion of me ever letting you go would cross mine." — A laugh actually jerked through his body, and she groaned on top of him, nuzzling against him, the shudders and jerks finally leaving her body. Not ever.

_-!licking lollies!-_

**#BLOODLAD~**

* * *

**#BLOODLAD~**

**End Note:**

**I had the idea (for a bit) of Staz being the one to kill Fuyumi and turn her into a ghost after he drained her dry of blood, but then I changed my mind a bit, put Staz with a bit more self-control, and kept Fuyumi human **— **and this is how it turned out. I had the idea that I would finished my NWHS:TWMA:WWW&amp;W before I wrote any more for Blood Lad, but as you can see, that didn't happen. Hoped you liked, please review and thanks for reading! :)**

**Always a Pleasure and Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


End file.
